Mantax
Mantax is a secretive and distrustful Barraki warlord, and a former member of the League of Six Kingdoms. Biography Mantax was once a member of the League of Six Kingdoms, and dominated the central western region of the Matoran Universe. He was secretive and rarely shared any information regarding the conditions of his realm with others. He even made separate trade deals with Metru Nui and Xia without notifying the other members of the league. He was present for a meeting between the Barraki and Makuta where the Makuta were coerced into helping the League. ''A Strike of Lightning The League of Six Kingdoms invaded the Dome of Dyteeli, and the island of Dyteeli was their first target. The Toa Dyteeli attempted to defend their island, but in the final conflict of this battle, all of the Toa except Barnoka, Zirralo, Krandorn, and Auserv were killed by the League. Mantax was responsible for using the Dairuno Stones to transform the Toa of Lightning, Auserv, into the Ta-Matoran he had been before Osoxu mutated him. Then, using a device he had invented himself, Mantax erased Auserv's memory and kept him as a prisoner. In the end, Dyteeli was forced to surrender to the League, and for this the League refrained from destroying the island. The Tables Have Turned "The Pit" Later, Mantax and the other Barraki attempted to overthrow Mata Nui, but the coup was foiled by a surprise attack by the Brotherhood of Makuta. Moments before their impending execution was to be carried out by Teridax, Botar arrived, and transported them to [[The Pit|"The Pit"]]. The Barraki's armies were disbanded, and their name stricken from the records. Mantax remained in his cell for tens of thousands of years, eventually drawing the conclusion that their team had been betrayed by one of their number. Eighty-thousand years after their imprisonment, an earthquake struck the dome containing the prison, breaking it apart and flooding it with sea water. Their jailer was killed in the ensuing commotion, allowing them to escape. The prisoners escaped into the Black Water surrounding ''"The Pit", where they were mutated into water breathing forms by the Pit Mutagen. After the Barraki asserted themselves as the dominant creatures under the sea, Mantax began searching the remains of the inner Pit, convinced that there was proof that one of their number had betrayed them. Mantax once ate half the brood of Sea Squid that Kalmah was breeding. Because of this, Kalmah refused anyone other than himself entry into the Octo Cave. One-thousand years later, a powerful mask, the Kanohi Ignika, drifted beneath the ocean. Under Pridak's orders, Mantax and the other Barraki went in search of the Ignika, which would be able to reverse their mutations. Mantax again went to the remains of their old cell to look for the proof he desired. Takadox and Kalmah trailed him in, and were trapped in with him when a boulder sealed off their entrance. They managed to escape the Zyglak hiding within "The Pit" when Nocturn freed them. Later on, Mantax followed the other Barraki when they saw a Po-Matoran taking the Mask of Life to a cave to destroy it. In retaliation, the Mask of Life enlarged a Venom Eel, which then went to attack Mahri Nui. When Pridak succeeded in wresting it from Dekar, the Ignika responded with a bright flash of light that knocked the Barraki away. After waking up, the Barraki went to the Fields of Air, where they met the Toa Mahri, whom they took prisoner. The Barraki then decided to give the mask to Nocturn, as they did not trust each other. Later, as the Barraki looked for the Mask of Life, which Nocturn had lost, the Toa escaped, making the Barraki think they had the mask. Mantax located and stalked Hahli, eventually attacking her. After their battle, the two reached a deal, and he made her lieutenant of his army of rays. The two later encountered Mantax's long-dead jailer, Hydraxon, alive and well, attempting to destroy the Ignika. Hahli deflected his attack, and in the aftermath, the Ignika wound up in the possession of Mantax, whose curse leeched energy from his surroundings, keeping Hahli and Hydraxon from challenging him. Mantax issued a demand for the other Barraki to meet him at Razor Whale's Teeth. The Barraki showed up, as per request, and Mantax revealed the Tablet of Transit, exposing one of them as a traitor. Their meeting was interrupted by an avalanche caused by Maxilos, and Takadox attacked Mantax, revealing his nature as the Brotherhood informant. The Mask of Life was forced out of Mantax's possession by Jaller, who struck the Barraki, separating him from physical contact with the mask. When Mantax tried to retrieve it, the Toa of Fire boiled the water around Mantax, knocking him unconscious. Mantax later joined with the other Barraki when confronting the Maxilos robot, who was quickly revealed to be Teridax. Mantax and his fellow warlords pretended to be defeated to trick the Master of Shadows, and recovered quickly, having amassed their armies. The sea creatures launched a massive assault on Teridax, breaking the Maxilos robot beyond repair. The warlords then focused their attentions on the Mahri, who possessed the Ignika. After the Mahri shattered [[The Cord|''"The Cord"]], the Barraki followed the Toa, hoping to acquire the Mask of Life. He and his armies fought the Mahri in an attempt to retrieve the Ignika from their possession, however, it was taken away by Matoro. The Mahri were then teleported away as a part of Matoro's last act, and any hope of the Barraki escaping ''"The Pit" gone with them. Mantax later found the helmet of the original Hydraxon, and gave it to Pridak. Ehlek and Kalmah were soon re-captured by Hydraxon, forcing Mantax to go on the evasive. He was eventually captured as well, and jailed. Order of Mata Nui The Order of Mata Nui later tasked Hydraxon with offering the Barraki the opportunity to serve in their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta, or face worse punishment. Acting on behalf of the other Barraki, Pridak accepted the offer. Mantax accompanied Kalmah to Xia on Pridak's orders, where they proposed an alliance between the Barraki and the Dark Hunters to [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]]. Soon after the alliance formed, Mantax rebuilt his legions, and they were poised to strike Metru Nui after ''"The Shadowed One" had unleashed his viruses. However, "The Shadowed One" disappeared, and their bargain remained unfulfilled. After Teridax's death, Mantax escaped the failing universe onto Spherus Magna, where his mutations were undone when Mata Nui was using the Ignika to restore the world to its' former glory. Abilities & Traits Mantax is secretive, and isolated from the other Barraki. Though the other Barraki do not trust him, they tolerate his presence due to his effectiveness as a hunter. He rarely speaks to anybody, though he is always aware of his surroundings, which makes him an effective hunter. He would often bury himself in the sand to hunt his prey. His tentacles can conduct lightning and he has a massive pincer as his right hand. Mantax has thick shoulder plates which protects his body. The spikes coating his body contain a powerful venom. He also has the ability to sense electrical fields. When his mutations were reversed, Mantax lost all these abilities. Tools Mantax wielded one of the Squid Launchers crafted by Kalmah, though it was taken from him by the Order. Army Mantax commanded an army of Underwater Rays native to the Matoran Universe. This army was abandoned when Mantax was captured by Hydraxon and imprisoned in "The Pit". BIONICLE.com Stats: Quotes Trivia *This character's pre-Pit appearance was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''The Treatise of Åuset and Åusår'' (Mentioned Only) *''Barraki: Creeps From the Deep'' *''BIONICLE Legends 6: City of the Lost'' (First Appearance) *''Comic 6: Web Comic'' *''Comic 7: Mask of Life, Mask of Doom'' *''Comic 8: Sea of Darkness'' .]] *BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''Comic 10: The Death of Mata Nui'' *''Comic 11: Death of a Hero'' *''Hydraxon's Tale'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''Creeps from the Deep'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Sea Survival'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Barraki Platform Game'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''BIONICLE Mahri: Hewkii'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Hahli'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Kongu'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command Toa Jaller'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) *''Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge'' (Non-Canonical Appearance) See Also *Gallery:Barraki Category:Barraki Category:League of Six Kingdoms Category:Toa_Ausar Category:Koji Category:Auserv